Data storage libraries are well-known in the art and are widely used to store and retrieve large amounts of data. A typical data storage library contains a number of data cartridge storage locations as well as one or more cartridge read/write drives that are used to read data from and/or write data to data cartridges stored within the library. A robotic cartridge access system is commonly used to move the data cartridges between the cartridge storage locations and the cartridge read/write drives.
The cartridge read/write drives utilized in such data storage library systems are often installed in conjunction with an air plenum and fan assembly to facilitate the movement of cooling air through the read/write drive. For example, a commonly used configuration mounts the air plenum adjacent the rear portion of the read/write drive. The air plenum and fan assembly then draw air through the read/write device, cooling the read/write device. Upon exiting the rear portion of the read/write device, the air enters the air plenum, and is ultimately exhausted through the fan assembly.
While such air plenum and fan assemblies are functional and are being used, they are not without their disadvantages. For example, most air plenums cover the entire rear portion of the read/write drive, thereby making it difficult or impossible to access data communication ports (e.g., fiber optic ports) provided on the read/write device without first removing the air plenum. While some air plenum designs utilize a removable cover to allow data cables to be connected to the data communication ports of the read/write drive, the covers may be difficult to replace after the data cables have been connected to the data communication ports. As a consequence, many users may not replace the covers at all, which can result in a loss of cooling air flow through the read/write drive and can also leave exposed sensitive electronic components of the read/write drive.
Partly in an effort to address some of the foregoing shortcomings, air plenums have been designed with port extensions (i.e., port sockets) provided thereon. The port extensions are then connected to the data communication ports on the read/write drives by suitable jumpers (e.g., electrical or optical cables). Thus, a user can access the data communication ports on the read/write device by simply plugging data communication cables into the port extensions provided on the air plenum. While this solution makes it easier to connect data cables to the read/write drive, the presence of the jumpers and port extensions will usually result in some signal loss. Additional difficulties may be involved where the data ports comprise optical data ports. For example, the optical jumpers used to connect the data communication ports on the read/write drive and the port extensions have a limited bend radius, below which significant or total signal loss may occur. Thus, care must be taken in such designs to ensure that the optical jumper cables used to connect the data ports will not be subjected to tight radius turns.